Family
by KageRaion
Summary: After reading a letter from his deceased lover, Shining Saotome finds out that he has a deeper relation with a member of his most successful group. Said idol also finds out the relation he has to one of his band mates...
1. Father and Son

Shining Saotome, the president of Shining Agency and headmaster of Saotome academy was in deep thoughts as he read an old letter from his deceased lover.

"Something wrong Shiny?"

Saotome looked up to see Ringo Tsukimiya and Ryuya Hyuga enter the room.

Hyuga noticed the letter in his hand.

"Reading that old letter again I see"

"Yes"

"Do you think it's him she's writting about, Ringo asked"

"I'm not sure. But he has her last name and he looks a lot like me when I was young"

Then, there was a knock on the door.

"Come in"

The door opened and in came Tokiya Ichinose, a member of the idol group STARISH that Saotome was the manager for.

"Sorry to interupt president"

"It's okay Mister Ichinose.

-What can I help you with?"

"It's about what you asked me to do"

"Did you get it?"

"Yes"

Tokiya reached into his pocket and picked up a small plastic bag with three red hair strands in it.

"It wasn't easy seeing how he usually leave our room after me but I took the chance while he's away filming with Aijima"

He handed the bag to his manager who took it.

"Thank you Mister Ichinose.

-You remember what I told you about this don't you?"

"Don't tell Otoya or any of the others until it's certain he is who you think he is"

"That's right"

Tokiya nodded and then excused himself to let his manager and teachers continue their conversation.

"You asked Ichinose to get some of Ittoki's hair, said Hyuga"

"Yes. I needed something to do a DNA test on. Since they are roommaters, I explained the situation to Mister Ichinose and asked him to get some strands of hair"

The two teachers looked at each other and then at Saotome.

"If you're sure about this then we won't stop you, said Ringo"

 **A week later**

Saotome was sitting at his desk with a paper in his hand.

He had gotten the results of the DNA test and found out that Otoya Ittoki, the I in STARISH was indeed his son.

He then heard a knock on the door.

"Come in"

The door opened and the young red-haired idol peeked in.

"You wanted to see me president"

"Ah yes. Come in Mister Ittoki"

Otoya walked in and stood a bit from the desk were his manager sat.

"So why did you want to see me?"

Saotome looked at the young man before picking up a framed picture from one of his desk drawers.

"Does she look familiar to you?"

Otoya took the frame and Saotome could see his eyes slightly widen as he looked at the picture.

"My... my mom.

-Why do you have this president?"

Saotome sighed and stood up, turning his back towards the young idol to look out the window.

"Kotomi was one of my composers and she was the one who composed Ai Yue Ni, my debut song. I loved her with all my heart but one day, she disappeared after my manager told me that the only love I should have is the one for my fans.

-She sent me a letter about a year later"

He then turned to face Otoya.

"In the letter, she told me that she had given birth to a son, our son.

-She didn't tell me much about him, just that he had been given her last name"

Otoya looked at his manager with wide eyes.

"That boy was you Mist... Otoya.

-You are my son and with that, the heir of Shining Agency"

Saotome then slide the paper he had been reading across the desk.

"This confirms it all if you don't believe me"

He watched how Otoya put down the picture of his mother before picking up the paper. As he read through it, Saotome walked around his desk to stand a bit from him.

Otoya then put the paper down and before Saotome knew it, the young man had his arms around him.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"Because I wasn't sure if it was you or not until recently. I was also never told that you were put in that orphanage.

-If I had know, then I would have gone there and take you home with me. That way, you would at least have one parent in your life"

Hesitating at first, Saotome put his arms around Otoya.

"When you first enrolled into the academy, I saw how much you looked like me when I was young and your last name was the same as Kotomi's

-I tried to find an opportunity to talk with you but you were always around Miss Nanami and your friends. So I dismissed the thought until recently when I found your mother's letter again"

Saotome then let go and pulled Otoya away from him to see tears run down his face.

"All this time I've never known who my father was and now, it turns out I'm working for him"

Saotome chuckled and placed his hand on Otoya's head.

"I know I haven't been there for you the past 18 years but now I am

-If something ever troubles you, don't hesitate to come to me"

"Okay... dad"

Saotome smiled at hearing his son call him that.

"You still have to call me president when others are around but when it's just the two of us, you can call me that"

"Right"

Otoya then used his sleeve to dry his eyes before one of his signature wide smiles appeared on his face.

"Now, go join your friends"

"Right"

"And... take the picture of your mother with you"

"Are you sure?"

"I have another one"

Otoya nodded and hugged his father again before he took the picture and left.

 **He returned to the dorms were the rest of STARISH were sitting in the garden.**

"So what did he want, asked Syo Kurusu, the groups smallest member"

"Must be something good with that smile on your face, said Cecil Aijima, the youngest of them"

Otoya sat down next to Syo and put down the picture of his mother.

"You know how I've said that I never knew my father"

The others nodded.

"Turns out the president is actually my father"

He couldn't help but laugh at the expressions on the group's faces.

"He.. he's your dad, said Syo"

"Yes. He had suspected it for a while because I look a lot like him when he was young and Ittoki was mom's last name.

-She was the one who composed his debut song but she disappeared after his manager told him that the only love he should have is the love for his fans"

"You mean she left him, said Ren Jinguji, the oldest and the group's ladies man"

"Yes. She wrote to him a year later and told him that she had had me. But she only told him that I had her last name"

"How did he find out that it was you, asked Masato Hijirikawa, one of the more serious members of the group"

"He somehow got some strands of my hair and did a DNA test"

"How did he get that?"

"I can explain that, said Tokiya"

The group turned to look at him with a bit of curiosity.

"The president asked me a week ago to help him get something for the DNA-test. So when you and Aijima were away early for filming, I took a few strands from your brush"

"So that's how he got it, said Otoya"

"You knew all this time Tokiya-kun, said Natsuki Shinomiya, the tallest in the group"

Tokiya nodded.

"You know, this means that one day, Ikki will take over the agency, said Ren"

"He is right, since you are the president's son, the agency and academy will be yours to run, said Syo"

"You're right, he did say that as his son, I'm also his heir"

"This means your future is pretty much planned, said Cecil"

"I guess so"

The all then looked at the frame Otoya had put down.

"What is that by the way Otoya-Kun, Natsuki asked"

"Oh, it's a picture of my mother that my father gave me"

He held it up for them to see and Cecil looked like he'd seen a ghost.

"What's wrong Cecil?"

"That... that's my mother"


	2. Brothers

Cecil couldn't believe his eyes when Otoya held up the picture of his mother.

" _It can't be her"_

The woman on the picture looked younger but was her, the queen of Agnapolis.

"What's wrong Cecil?"

"That...that's my mother"

The others all looked at him.

"Are you sure about that, Syo asked"

"Yes. She's younger in that picture but it's indeed her"

"Otoya, do you think your mother somehow survived the plane crash she was in, Tokiya asked"

"I don't know"

"If she did, then maybe she ended up near Agnapolis, said Natsuki"

"Cesshi, did your mom ever mention Ikki or the boss, Ren asked"

"No. My father always told me that she didn't have memories of her life before she came to Agnapolis"

"Amnesia, said Masato

-If Ittoki's mother survived a plane crash, maybe she hit her head hard enough for her to lose her memories of her son and former lover"

The others looked at Masato before turning to Cecil.

"Do you happen to have a picture of what she looks like, Syo asked"

He nodded and picked up his phone.

"Before I left, I asked my father to let me take a picture of this"

He held out his phone and showed the others a picture he had taken of a memorial back home.

"You were right, it looks exactly like her, said Otoya"

"Okay, it can't be a coincidence, said Syo

-It has to be the same person"

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Maybe we should ask if the president can help with this, said Natsuki"

"What could he do, he didn't even know she was Agnapolis, said Syo"

"Kurusu is right, said Masato

-If the president didn't know his lover survived a plane crash, then he wouldn't know she ended up in another country"

"I agree with Hijirikawa, said Tokiya"

Silence fell between the group before Ren seemed to get an idea.

"Why not ask the president to do another DNA test, this time with Ikki and Cesshi"

The others looked at their oldest member.

"That won't work, Jinguji"

"Why not, Hijirikawa?"

"Because when the president did it to find out his relation to Otoya, he used his own DNA since he's Otoya's father, said Tokiya"

"Here, they need DNA from their mother to find out if they are related, said Masato"

They all went silent at that as they tried to think of other ways.

"How about we start with Cecil trying to find out more of the day his mother appeared in Agnapolis, said Syo.

-They can talk to the president after that to see if there is some way to find out for sure that they are half-brothers"

"Good idea Syo-chan, said Natsuki"

"Meanwhile, Otoya could research a bit about that plane crash his mother was in, said Tokiya

-When it happened, were it was going. Things like that"

 _ **So two started to look a bit into things but it took sometime since they had scheduels to follow as well.**_

 _ **About a week and a half later, the group was sitting together after finishing a day of work.**_

"So have you guys found anything, Syo asked"

"I looked a bit into the plane crash mom was in and I talked and bit with dad. He asked me why I wanted to know and I said I was just curious about it"

"So what did you find, Natsuki asked"

"The plane crash mom was in happened a year after I was born. So it's seventeen years since it happened"

"What about you Cesshi, Ren asked"

"My father told me that mom appeared in Agnapolis around seventeen years ago and he fell for her. She became his queen and they had me sometime later"

"And...?"

"Like I told you before. She didn't remember were she came from or anything that happened before she arrived there.

-She only remembered that her name was Kotomi"

"That is mom's name too, said Otoya"

"So Ittoki's mother was in a plane crash 17 years ago and around the same time, Aijima's mother arrived in Agnapolis without any memories of her past, said Masato.

-I think it's pretty safe to say that it is indeed the same woman since they do have the same appearance and name as well"

"Let's go see the boss then, said Ren"

The group all nodded and they made their way from the dorm to the agency.

"President we need to talk to you, said Tokiya"

"Well... What can I help you with STARISH?"

Everyone looked at each other before Otoya stepped forward.

"You know how I came and asked you more about the plane crash mom was in"

"Yes"

"Well, the reason I wanted to know is that after you told me that you're my father, I showed the others the picture of mom you gave me.

-Cecil looked at it as if he had seen a ghost"

"Otoya's mom looked exactly like my mother"

They could see how Saotome raised an eyebrow at that.

"We both look a bit more into things and other than their appearances being the same, there are others things too, said Otoya.

-The plane crash happened 17 years ago"

"And my mother appeared in Agnapolis 17 years ago"

"They also have the same name, Kotomi"

"There can't be a coincidence, it has to be the same person, said Masato"

Saotome looked all seven before turning to his son.

"So what do you want me to do?"

"Is there a way to find out if Cecil and I really are related like you did to find out I'm your son?"

"A DNA test can be difficult since we don't have anything from your mother to match it with. But we could try using DNA from the two of you.

-If it is like you say and Kotomi is the mother to both of you, then at least a bit of it should match"

 _ **So Saotome took a few strands from both of them and told them that he would give them the result as soon as possible.**_

A week had past since STARISH had talked to Saotome.

Otoya was at the dorms since he was done with work for the day along with Syo and Ren.

It was then Saotome had come with an envelope in his hand.

"Otoya, the result is here"

The red-haired idol got up and walked over to his father who gave him the envelope.

"It was tricky for them but what you boys suspected is true.

-You and Cecil are half-brothers through your mother"

Otoya looked at his father and then down at the paper he had taken out from the envelope.

"To think that in the same month, I find out who my father is and that I actually have a brother"

Saotome smiled and ruffled Otoya's hair.

"Find a good way to tell Cecil when he gets back"

"I will"

Saotome then left and Otoya walked outside were Ren and Syo was.

"Hey guys, guess what"

"What is it Ikki?"

"Dad just came and he had the results of the test with him"

"So what did it say, Syo asked"

"It's true. Cecil is my brother"

The other two could see how happy Otoya was and smiled at him.

"So how are you gonna tell Cecil, Sto asked"

"I don't know yet"

"Well I think I have an idea, said Ren"

The other two looked at the older and listened to what he had to say.

 _ **Later.**_

When the rest of the group returned to the dorms, they were greeted to a nice smell from the kitchen.

They found Ren, Otoya and Syo finishing up their cooking.

"Nice timing guys, said Syo"

"Dinner is ready, said Ren"

"Has anything happened since you've made all this, Tokiya asked"

"You'll know after we've eaten, making all this has made me hungry, said Otoya"

They all sat down and started to eat while talking about projects they were working on.

When they were done, the moved into the living room.

"Okay guys, what's happened, Cecil asked"

Otoya looked at Ren and Syo who both nodded.

He then reached into his pocket and took out the paper Saotome had given to him.

"Dad came with this earlier"

He handed the paper to Cecil and the others could see how the prince's eyes widened slightly before he looked at Otoya.

"It's true"

"Yes. You and I are brothers"

Cecil smiled and got up from were he sat on the couch and threw himself onto Otoya to hug him. Both of them had big smiles on their faces.

The rest of the group then got up and stood around their friends as they released the hug.

"We're happy for you guys, said Syo"

"Indeed, said Masato"

The new found brothers looked at their friends and smiled.

 _When the group held a concert a few months later, Haruka wrote a special song for Otoya and Cecil to sing together._

 _ **Otoya started to grow closer to both his father and Cecil after that. After living in an orphanage through most of his life, he had found a family by heart in the members of STARISH and now, his family by blood.**_


	3. Mother

_**A year had now passed since Otoya found out that his manager, Shining Saotome was his father and that he was the older half-brother of Cecil.**_

The red-haired idol was sitting in the living room, playing the familiar tune of Brand New Melody on his guitar.

Tokiya, Syo and Masato then came into the room.

"That's the song you and Nanami made back at the academy isn't it, said Syo"

"Yes, for the recording test we had as our first assignment.

-It's been a long time since I played it so I decided to give it a try"

"It sounds just as good as back then, said Tokiya"

"I agree with Ichinose, said Masato"

Otoya smiled at them and put the guitar down just as Cecil came into the room.

"What's the hurry Cecil, Syo asked"

"I just found something out that I had to tell Otoya"

The prince then turned to his brother.

"For a while now, I've been trying to find out were mom since she wasn't in Agnapolis the last time I was there.

-I finally got my father to tell me and it turns out that she's here in Japan"

"She is!"

"Yes. I've already talked with the president and he said he'll help me find her because I want you to meet her"

"You do?"

"Of course.

-I thought that if she saw you and the president, maybe she'll remember you two"

"Not a bad idea Aijima, said Masato"

"It's that great Otoya, you can reunite with your mother, said Syo"

"If they manage to get her to remember him, said Tokiya"

"Way to ruin the moment Tokiya"

"He is right though, said Otoya

-I can only truly reunite with her if she remembers me and dad"

Cecil saw the look in Otoya's eyes and placed a hand on his brother's shoulder.

"We'll make her remember you"

 _ **Two weeks later.**_

STARISH were relaxing a bit after returning to the dorms for the day when Saotome's booming laughter was heard and he entered the room through a window that was pretty high up.

"Good news everyone! I managed to get in contact with Mister Aijima's mother"

"What did you tell her, Cecil asked"

"That you heard she was in the country and wanted her to meet your friends.

-I'll have a car pick her up tomorrow"

"That's great"

"Anything for you boys.

-I also cleared out the afternoon on your scheduels tomorrow so you can spend time her"

"Thanks dad, said Otoya"

Saotome smirked before he disappeared in his usual way.

"How do you feel Otoya-kun, Natsuki asked

-Tomorrow you'll meet your mother again"

"Nervouse. I mean, I was a year old the last time she saw me and now, she doesn't remember me or dad"

"Like I said, we'll make her remember, said Cecil"

"Well, I'm glad to know that I'm not in this alone"

"Of course not Ikki, said Ren.

-She may be the mother of you and Cesshi but you can count on the rest of us to help"

"I actually have to agree with Jinguji, said Masato.

-If there's anything, we'll be here to help"

 _ **The next day.**_

It was around 14.00 when the group arrived back at the dorms after their day of work.

"So when will she be here, Natsuki asked"

"I think dad said this morning that it will be around 15.00, said Otoya"

"We got an hour then, said Tokiya"

"Let's clean up a bit around here, said Masato"

"What needs to be cleaned up, Syo asked"

"Well, you and Jinguji left your scripts in the living room along with some of those papers Nanami gave you.

-There are also food boxes in there since we decided to have fast food yesterday because we came home late"

The smallest member of the group sighed but decided that it was no idea arguing with Masato.

"Let's get it over with then"

Since all seven worked together, the room was cleaned in no time and at 14.50, Saotome arrived.

"Why are you here president, Tokiya asked"

"Kotomi may not remember me but I wanted to see her again after all these years"

The group all nodded understanding and a short while later, they saw a car pull up outside the house.

"I'll go get her, said Cecil"

He walked outside and came back a moment later with a dark-haired woman wearing a beautiful dress.

"Everyone this is my mother, Kotomi Aijima.

-Mom, this is STARISH as well as our manager"

"Pleasure to meet you yoru majesty, I'm Shining Saotome"

"Pleasure is mine Mr Saotome. Thank you for taking such good care of Cecil"

"I think you should be thanking the six of them"

Saotome turned around and gestured towards the remaining STARISH members.

"Boys introductions"

"Yes President"

"My name is Natsuki Shinomiya"

"I'm Tokiya Ichinose"

"My name is Ren Jinguji"

"Syo Kurusu at your service"

"My name is Masato Hijirikawa, your highness"

"It's a pleasure to meet all of you"

She then turned to look at Otoya.

"And what's your name?"

"I...uh... I'm Otoya Ittoki"

"He also happens to be my son, said Saotome"

He placed an hand on Otoya's shoulder and Kotomi look at them a bit more.

"Have we by any chance meet before Mister Saotome? You seem familiar"

"Maybe we have"

 _ **Feeling that things weren't going that well, Cecil got an idea.**_

"Mom would you like to hear us sing?"

"Oh that would be wonderful"

So they all moved into the music room but Cecil went another way and came back with Haruka.

"Mom, this is Haruka Nanami. She's our composer"

"It's an honor to meet you Queen Kotomi"

"It's nice to meet you too Haruka"

Haruka smiled and sat down at the piano.

"So what song are you going to sing?"

"I was thinking Yumeoibito he no Symphony, said Cecil"

"Good choice Cesshi, said Ren"

So the two adults sat down while the guys lined up. Once they were ready, Tokiya nodded at Haruka who started to play the song.

Once their song was over, Saotome and Kotomi applauded.

"Amazing as always boys"

"Thanks boss, said Ren"

"What do you think mom, Cecil asked"

"It was beautiful. You all sound amazing together"

The guys couldn't help but smile at that.

Otoya then turned to Saotome.

"Hey dad, I know you haven't been singing for a long time but why not give Ai Yue Ni a try"

"Ai Yue Ni, said Kotomi"

"It's dad's debut song from many years ago"

Saotome looked at his son and seemed to figure out what he was trying to do.

"Okay. Go get your guitar, Otoya. I want you to play the melody"

"Right"

Otoya walked out of the room and came back with his guitar.

"Do you know how the song goes, Saotome asked"

"Yep, I've actually played it a few times since I like the melody"

"Let's do it then"

Otoya nodded and started to move his fingers across the strings until the melody of his father's song started to form and for the first time, STARISH got to hear their manager sing.

When the song was over, Saotome removed his ever present sunglasses to reveal eyes in a shade similar to Otoya's.

"I recognize that song, said Kotomi"

"You should, you're the one who wrote it, said Otoya"

"I did?"

"Yes. Right dad?"

Saotome looked at Otoya and then at Kotomi.

"Perhaps the name Mitsuo sounds familiar to you"

"It does actually"

"That is my real name and that song was made for my debut by a composer I loved with all of my heart"

Kotomi looked at the man and then, her eyes widened and she covered her mouth with her hands as she gasped.

"Mitsuou, I remember now. How I wrote that song for your debut and your manager telling you that only should love your fans.

-I remember leaving you and then, I... I'm so sorry"

"It's alright Kotomi, I don't blame you at all.

-I'm just glad to see you're alright. I thought you were dead after that plane crash"

"I somehow ended up near Agnapolis were the king and I fell in love and we had Cecil"

She then seemed to remember something else and looked at Otoya.

"Is that really you Otoya?"

"Yes...It's good to see you again mom"

Tears started to stream down the red-haired idols cheeks as his mother embraced him in a hug.

"I've...I've missed you so much mom"

"And I you, sweetie. Even though I didn't remember you, there was always a feeling that I was missing something deeply"

She then let go and dried his tears.

"Look at you. You look so much like your father when we first meet"

"That's how I figured out who he was, said Saotome

-My looks and your name"

"I sorry Mitsou that I didn't tell you anything about him before I left. I thought you would get in even more trouble if your manager knew we had a child together"

"If you had told me, then I would have done everything I could to have him change his mind so you could stay.

-But the important thing is that your back now, even though you're married to the King of Agnapolis"

"It gives you a bigger reason to come here more often, said Cecil"

The trio looked at him (the rest of the group had left to leave the family to have their moment) before Kotomi stretched out her arm towards him.

Cecil smiled and walked over to his mother as she hugged both him and Otoya.

"Of course I'll come here now when I know I have both my boys here"

The two idols smiled and hugged their mother back.

 _ **A month later.**_

"Ready you two, Syo asked"

The group were backstage, waiting for Ren to finish his solo performance.

They had all agreed to play one song dedicated to someone in their family during this concert and the ladies man of the group was currently performing Sekai no Hate Made Believe Heart.

"You bet we are, said Otoya"

He and Cecil had actually choosen a song in secret from their manager who thought they were going up one at a time.

Ren then came down from the stage.

"The stage is all yours, Ikki, Cesshi"

The brothers looked at each other and nodded before they ran up onto the stage.

"Hello everyone!"

"I hope you're all ready for our next performance that Otoya and I will do together"

"The song we've choosen is special to us since it was composed by Cecil's mother to be my father's debut song"

 **Saotome had announced just a while back that Otoya was his son and heir so the red-haired idol wasn't afraid to call him father in front of the crowd.**

The music then started to play and the two started to sing a familiar tune, Ai Yue Ni, dedicating their performance to Saotome and Kotomi.

 _ **Kotomi visited her sons as often as she could and when they had the time so she and Otoya could make up for the years they were apart. Saotome would also join them from time to time.**_

 _ **And so, a family was reunited.**_


End file.
